


Look What I Found

by JavierDjarin



Series: Javier Peña One Shots [1]
Category: Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavierDjarin/pseuds/JavierDjarin
Summary: Since Javi is working late, you decide to go out with some friends for the evening. Little did you know that it would lead you right to the job Javi was working.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: Javier Peña One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153793
Kudos: 15





	Look What I Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Javier Peña one shot that was written for my 1000 follower celebration on Tumblr.  
> Warnings: Language, Alcohol, Drugs, Mild Violence, Soft!Javi
> 
> Prompt 1: “You really shouldn’t be here.”  
> Prompt 48: “I’m not carrying you to bed.” *carries them to bed*

You were wearing your tightest dress and highest heels when your friends stopped by to pick you up. Javi told you he was working late that night, and your _original_ plan was to stay in and read a book. But when your co-workers refused to take no for an answer, you decided to dress up that night and go out with them. They were taking you down to a club in downtown Bogotá, which made you a little nervous. At least you were in a group. He had told you to avoid certain areas of Bogotá, because occasionally, Pablo’s people would frequent clubs in the area looking for more than just a quick deal. You knew if he found out where you were going, he’d be _furious_ , but again - you weren’t going alone. 

You heard the blare of a horn just below your apartment building, signaling that your friends were anxiously waiting for you to get your ass out there. Grabbing your clutch, you slid out of your apartment and gracefully made your way down the stairs. Viv, your best friend down here, leaned out of the window and let out an obnoxious wolf whistle, drawing the attention of several people walking by. Your face burned and you glared at her. “Shut it, Viv!” you exclaimed, climbing in next to her. 

“I’m just saying,” she chuckled, bumping your shoulder. 

Juan, her brother who was driving, turned around and gave you a once over. “You sure you want to stay with that Javier?” he teased.

You rolled your eyes. “Aye, hermanito,” Viv whined, “just drive!”

He chuckled. Viv’s boyfriend, Carlos, was next to Juan and shaking his head. “No tienes oportunidad,” he chuckled.

Juan huffed and put the car in drive. Viv leaned against the opposite door and smiled at you. “So he has to work late, again?” she complained.

You nodded. “Yeah, but he did say he’d make it up to me tomorrow,” you devilishly grinned.

She squealed. You saw both of the guys shaking their heads at you, and your cheeks burned again. Javier had a reputation, though, and so there was no use trying to hide what he’d meant by that. He also wasn’t shy about just how intoxicating he found you. Never in a million years would you have thought that someone like him would ever find you attractive or loveable. You came with so much baggage that previous partners were too afraid to unpack. But, Javier? Something was different about him. It was like he understood the depth of your pain and trust issues. He took the time to unpack it all, and he loved you anyway. “Wipe that stupid grin off your face,” she laughed.

You glanced at her from the corner of your eyes. “Where are we going anyway?” you asked.

“Zona T,” Carlos replied.

You hid your smile. Javi was going to be so _pissed_ at you. “Is everyone else meeting us there?”

Viv nodded. “Yeah, Mona had to run back to her apartment for something, so they all rode together.”

You felt a little more at ease knowing even more people were going to be in your group. It would be easier to disappear into the group and stay out of any danger, should the problems arise at the clubs. Juan parked the car just a block away, as parking down there on a Friday night was insane. Viv looped her arm through Carlos’s and you stuck next to Juan as you walked to the first club where you were meeting the rest of your co-workers. The club was packed to the walls and the music was loud. 

***

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself when he saw you walking into the club. “She said she was staying in tonight.”

“What is it?” Steve asked.

“Y/N is here. She’s with her co-workers.”

Steve’s eyes grew wide. “Um, does she know who is inside?”

Javi shot him an annoyed glance and grabbed the walkie talkie off the dash. “Espera mi señal. Tenemos un pequeño problema.”

“¿Qué pasa?” Carrillo asked over the radio.

“Nada. Espera.” He tossed the walkie on the dash. “Stay here.”

“Where are you going?”

Javier sighed and opened the door to his Jeep. “I’m dragging her out of there so she isn’t in the crossfire.”

Steve leaned across the seat and grabbed his arm, pulling back into the Jeep. “You’re going to blow our cover. The second they see you…”

He whipped his head back around and stared at his partner. “I don’t give a shit. I want her out of there before Carrillo goes in guns blazing. Did you forget about La Dispensaría?”

Steve cringed. He remembered that incident. An innocent woman was murdered in the process of them getting Poison, and he was certain those photographs were flashing through Javier’s mind. “I told her to avoid these areas, _for this reason_ ,” he muttered, staring at the door, “so, I’m going inside to get her before she’s another picture in the paper.”

He let go of Javier and nodded. “Take the radio at least,” he said, “in case you need back up.”

Javi chuckled and grabbed it, clipping it to his belt. “We will be back in a few.”

Steve shook his head, knowing they were about to cause a scene. You were too stubborn to just let him boss you around, and Javier was too bull headed to take no for an answer. 

***

You were on your second drink when Viv pulled you onto the dance floor. You quickly finished it and followed after her to dance to her favorite song. You both twisted and turned with your hands in the air as you let the rhythm of the music move through you. It’d been a while since you cut loose. Juan approached the two of you after the song ended with another drink. You smiled at him as a thank you and sipped away. You were leaning against the bar when you felt a hand on your shoulder and someone whisper into your ear, **“You really shouldn’t be here.”**

You sighed and spun around to look at him, drink in hand with a large grin. You leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss. “I’m here with a group at least,” you replied, with a smile. 

He rested his hand on your waist, holding you close to him. “No, all of you need to get out of here.”

You turned around and grinned at Viv, who was leaning up against the bar next to Carlos. You gave her a wink and turned back to Javi. “We’re fine,” you replied, taking a long drink from your cup. 

He frowned at her and took the almost empty glass from her hand. “Hermosa,” he cautioned, “I’m serious. It’s too dangerous for you to be here.”

“Peña, do you copy?” the radio buzzed.

He growled. “¡Espera!” He exclaimed into the other end.

“Javi,” you said, resting your hands on his chest.

He grabbed your wrists and held them down at your sides. “You said you were staying in tonight. What happened to that plan?” He said, the worry lines on his forehead growing.

“Viv convinced me to go out for a little while, since you were working late,” you smiled, trying to ease him.

Javier let out a deep breath and looked at her friends behind her. “How much have you had to drink?”

You shrugged. “I think this is my third or fourth.”

He groaned and held the button down on his radio. “Estoy en el club y lo buscaré.”

“Esperaremos tu señal,” Carrillo replied.

“Tell Y/N hi for me,” you heard Steve add.

You chuckled at the annoyed look on Javi’s face as he glared from the radio to you. You reached forward and pressed the button. “Hi, Steve.”

Javier moved his hand and put his radio back on his belt. “Do you _know_ why I’m here?”

The thought dawned on you. He was here for work, and suddenly an icy chill washed over you. The very reason Javi warned you to avoid this area was the very reason why he was there. You looked into his eyes, scared. He gave you a knowing, almost an “I told you so” look. Your friends had no idea what Javier did for a living, and telling them it was time to leave was going to be hard without exposing him.

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled.

He couldn’t hear you over the loud club music, but he knew. He pulled you even closer and whispered low in your ear. “You will stay by me all night. The second shit hits the fan, I want you out of here.”

You nodded, trying to calm yourself, telling yourself that Javi was there and nothing bad was going to happen to you. Picking up your drink, you finished it and Viv ordered both of you another. Javi kept his arm around you all night. Occasionally, he would dance with you, but you watched his eyes survey the room, looking for his target. When you walked back to the bar, he was close behind you. “Hermosa,” he chuckled, looking down at you, “another one?”

You gave him a sloppy grin. “It’s helping with my nerves, so yeah.” You took a drink.

He leaned against the bar next to you. You could see him relax a little, which he couldn’t help but do when he was with you. You started to see the boyish charm come out before his eyes raked over your body. His gaze turned hungry as it stopped at the deep v in the front that allowed him to peer almost clear down your dress. He raised his eyebrow devilishly and grinned. “You sure you don’t want to leave now?” he growled.

“Ojos arriba, Peña,” you ordered, and he begrudgingly obeyed. “I’may be a little tipsy,” you slurred, and then immediately forgot the point you were trying to make.

He chuckled. “A little?”

Viv came up behind you and slung her arm around your shoulder. “There you are!” she said loudly in your ear.

He tensed and went back to surveying the room. She planted a sloppy kiss on your cheek and hugged you. “I thought you two left.” She looked at Javi and then leaned in to loudly whisper, “Not that I wouldn’t blame you.”

Javi hid his grin well but rolled his eyes. “Where’s Carlos?” he asked.

She looked behind her and saw him standing next to Juan. Mona approached them with something in her hand, and you saw Javi tense even more. His hand was suddenly on his radio. Javi watched Carlos take the bag from her and walk over to them with it. He gave him a look, glancing at Viv and you before looking back at Javi. “You can get some of this over there,” he nodded towards a small secluded booth near the bathrooms. 

Javi grabbed the bag from him and nodded. “I think it’s time we find another club,” he added.

Carlos motioned for Juan to get the others. Viv, oblivious to what transpired, protested the whole time as he dragged her out of the front door. Javi pulled you close to him and grabbed his radio. “Él está aquí.”

“Copy,” Steve and Carrillo replied. 

“Movámonos,” Carrillo added.

Javi held on to you with a tight grip as he calmly walked towards the entrance as his men got into position. You saw Carlos taking Viv and the rest of the crew farther down the block to a different club as Javi dragged you over to the Jeep Steve had been sitting in across the street. When he saw the two of you, he shook his head and laughed. Javi opened the back door for you to slide into. You laid down across the back seat, sleepy from the drinks in your system. Javi grabbed his tactical vest from the floor and slid it on. God, how you loved him in that vest. You weren’t sure what it was, maybe it was the way it clung to his body. He saw you bite your lip as you gazed ravenously at him. “Not now, Hermosa,” he replied calmly.

You both heard Steve stifle a gag. Javi rolled his eyes. “Keep her in the car,” he ordered.

“Where the hell are you going?”

Javi glared at him. “I’m back-up.”

“Our orders were to stay behind and let Search Bloc do their thing,” Steve argued.

“I know,” he mumbled, “but Carrillo asked for the support. So, keep her here. I’ll be right back.”

The alcohol started rushing to your head. You wanted to sit up and argue with him, force him to stay, but you knew that you were now useless in that situation. You closed your eyes, feeling the Jeep start to spin. If you stayed calm, maybe, just maybe you wouldn’t throw up. You focused on your breathing as you laid on your side with your eyes closed. You heard shots coming from the area, and you jumped at each one, praying Javi wasn’t on the receiving end. Hours seemed to have passed until Javi rejoined you back in the Jeep. “They got the fucker,” he said, tossing his vest behind his seat on the floor. 

You felt his hand rest on your head. “Are you okay, Hermosa?”

You glanced up at him with a drunken smile. “Si, mi amor.”

A grin crept across his face as he kissed your temple before climbing into the front seat. You could hear them talking about the mission, but you were in and out of a very drowsy stage as you fought off sleep. Steve mumbled something about Carrillo, and Javi told him to shut up. Soon, you had fallen asleep and didn’t wake again until you felt a hand brush the hair off your cheek. “Time to wake up,” he chuckled. Steve had already gotten out of the car, leaving the two of you alone.

You groaned and turned over. “Hermosa,” Javi said, **“I’m not carrying you to bed.”**

You smiled and now became determined to stay asleep so he had to carry you. You could tell he was standing there watching you sleep peacefully in the backseat. “I will leave you out here.”

 _No, he won’t._ You thought. 

Just as predictable as ever, you felt arms around you, pulling you out of the Jeep and holding you against his chest. You tossed your arms around his neck and rested your head against him, breathing in the intoxicating scent that was Javier Peña. You could hear his heart beating fast as his hands gently cradled you. He walked up the stairs to the apartment complex door; he’d taken you back to his apartment, which you were grateful for. His bed was ten times more comfortable than yours. “If I didn’t love you so much,” he muttered as he slid past Steve, who had been waiting with the door open, “I would have left your ass in the Jeep.”

You smiled and looked up into his eyes. “You have the most beautiful eyes, mi amor,” you murmured against his lips.

He stopped just on the other side of the door and grinned at you. Steve gagged again and moved past the two of you. “Unless you want me to drop you,” Javi added, “you’ll let me at least make it to my apartment.”

You gave him a soft kiss and then rested your head on his shoulder. He held you tight as he tried to unlock his apartment door. Somehow, he managed. He carried you into the apartment and gently set you on his bed. He slid your heels off and helped you out of your dress before you curled up in his soft sheets. He soon joined you, after giving you some Tylenol and a glass of water. You felt his arms pull you against his bare chest, and soon you felt safe and comfortable. “Thank you,” you mumbled.

He kissed the back of your neck. “For what?” he whispered.

You rolled over to look at him, resting your hand on his cheek. “I’ve never had someone who cared about me as much as you do.”

He sighed and gently leaned down to kiss you again, this time more passionately. “I love you, Hermosa,” he breathed against your lips, “and I’d do anything for you. Even carry your drunk ass to bed.”

You chuckled and rolled back over so he could hold you close. You felt safe in his arms, loved even. Even after the two years you’d spent together, you still had a hard time believing that he loved you. Especially on days when you would ignore his warnings and get yourself into situations like you did tonight. You chuckled to yourself as you pictured his initial reaction. He was your favorite grumpy DEA agent, and you wouldn’t trade him for anything in the whole world. “What’s so funny?” he mumbled, half asleep.

You ran your hand over his. “You still love me even though I drive you crazy.”

He lovingly squeezed her. “More like completely insane, on a good day.”

You moved against him to get more comfortable, finally feeling at home in his bed. It had been a while since you thought about the other women that had the opportunity to lay in this exact spot. It used to bother you when you thought about the amount, but now you knew he was completely wrapped around your finger. He would do anything for you, and you for him. Somehow you found each other when you both needed it the most, and neither of you wanted to risk ever losing what you had. 

**Translations**

  * _No tienes oportunidad - You don’t have a chance._
  * _Espera mi señal. Tenemos un pequeño problema. - Wait for my signal. We have a small problem._
  * _¿Qué pasa? - What happened?_
  * _Nada. Espera. - Nothing. Wait._
  * _Estoy en el club y lo buscaré. - I’m in the club and I’ll look for him._
  * _Esperaremos tu señal. - We will wait for you signal._
  * _Ojos arriba. - Eyes up._
  * _Él está aquí. - He’s here._
  * _Movámonos. - Let’s move._




End file.
